


Fade Into You...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Kisses - WLW [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Broken!Stephanie, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie needs comfort...AU of an AU or smth... IDK, she's cute when she's broken. Shush.





	Fade Into You...

“Babe...”

Fliss had been hunting her wife for a while now, finding the trail of clothing leading into the bedroom, the last thing being a support for a cast. No... not... not again. 

The door creaked even as she pushed her way in, finding Stephanie sat on the edge of the bed, half-naked and shivering, unable to finish putting her robe on. The look in her eyes when Fliss entered the room showed nothing but pain, her ice-blue eyes filled with tears, soft brunette hair falling into her face. 

“Stephie...”

Stephanie breaks then, openly weeping even as Fliss moved closer, unable to reach for her but needing the comfort. Fliss had knelt quickly, taking Steph’s hands in her own, pressing soft kisses to every available inch of the wounded arm’s hand, pressing soft kisses to her knuckles, moving to kiss both the palm and knuckles of the other hand. 

“Princess...”

She had risen slowly, moving to lift Stephanie into her arms and settle on the bed, lowering her carefully into her lap to kiss her neck softly, then her forehead. 

“I’m here now baby girl... I’m here.”

She had smiled slightly when Stephanie tilted her head up slightly, clearly asking for kisses, her touch soft as she pushed hair from Stephanie’s eyes, kissing her tenderly. 

“I love you.”


End file.
